Ava and the Golden Apple chapter 2 (Written by Athenaiswise, Jesz264roxs, Freeman23 and DragonTamer)
April I think that the one who screamed the loudest was apparently and surprisingly, James. He screams a lot like a girl, no offence. The driver was driving at top speed throughout the forest, making every single one of us sick . However, halfway through the forest they halted. “Please pay one more drachma!!” Anger yelled. “I don’t remember the Chariot being so Expensive!” I protested. “Price has gone high in Olympus for repairs. One Drachma!” --- screeched. Becky pulled out a piece of golden coin and pressed it into Anger’s outstretched palm. She bit it with the one teeth she has and said: “Passable!!! Continue!” Sometimes I wished we walked. The car swerved more and more frequently as the end of the forest drew near. James clutched his stomach and groaned. “I’m gonna be sick.” Becky swore in greek. “Guys, you don’t wanna see him throw up. Ava! Give him your backpack!” “What??!!” Ava held it tighter and out of Becky’s reach. “No way!!!” At last, after about 15 minutes of torture, we finally reached our destination. “Guys if I can get you guys to agree, lets never do that again” Ava said dizzily as she watches James spin and run towards the nearest bin… and threw up. “Well am I glad that that is over!” James said as he got up, still holding his stomach. “Come on you lazy bum, we have to get going!” I said harshly at James who was looking at him as if he was speaking Spanish. Ava: “Fine I will put it in Greek for you.” I pulled James up off the ground and whispered in his ear something very harsh and I will never repeat it again. “Did you just say-” James was interrupted by me “Shut it Lightning McQueen!” I protested “Really?” He asked “Yes really, now shut it before you find my dagger up your-” “Whoa there wise girl careful. We are all in this together.” April said to stop me “We are not in High School Musical” I told her. She rolled her eyes. “Hey where are we?” Becky asked looking around “I have no clue.” Replied April “My head hurts” James whined totally off topic. “Columbus,Ohio. Population:822,553 Area:223.1 sq miles(577.8 sq KM) Unemployment rate: 4.3%. It’s also the 15th largest city in America.” I told them making their jaws drop. “Now my head really hurts” James whined. “So do you know how far this is from our destination Wise girl”Asked April “2,446.2 miles” I replied “How do you know all this?” Becky asked still astonished “I don’t know it’s just there?” I replied “Well well well. What do we have here?”A voice said from behind the group. They all turned around at once like in those dramatic adventure movies. ' ' '' April: Behind them stood seven guys on bikes, they wore matching shirts and pants with eyes that looked like they were burning into our souls. “What are you doing here?” One of the guys said while another hissed. “Look, we don’t want any trouble, we were just about to leave so chill.” I said carefully. “Well, apparently you came to the wrong place then” The seven bikers said in harmony. “Whoa, what?” James said in confusion, with fear in his eyes. The seven bikers started to change form, they slowly grew until they form one humongous hydra, with seven heads. Then James did the stupidest thing in the world, he started slicing their heads of. After he did that, the monster laid there, without moving. “Woo hoo! I killed it! I am awesome!” James started jumping up and down “No you stupid moron! You just made it worse!” I started to yell at him, he stopped jumping. “OMG James don’t you pay attention in class?” Becky started to back up “You don’t kill it! You just give it more heads! And opened up 7 more Monster donut stores!” Ava started backing away fast. But she drew her dagger just in case. “Well in that case, we better start running!” James yelled, grabbing me as I was still looking at the hydra and started to run! Ava, Becky, James and April started to run without looking back but soon enough, the hydra stopped them, this time with 14 heads instead of 7. “Oh great” James muttered. “Quick, avoid its mouth, it can shoot out fire!” April said, dodging flames. “We have to stab it in the chest! Thats the only way it can die!” Ava said while trying to stab the hydra who was going mad. “James, summon lightning, strike it down at the heart, we will distract the hydra!” Becky said, running around the hydra, “here you big ugly, catch me if you can!” Ava, Seth, Becky and I ran around the hydra, stabbing in on its foot and screaming, while James sat at one side, trying to control the lighting. “ Ava, no!” I started yelling. “I know what I’m doing” Ava yells back James turns around and sees Ava charging the the hydra, aiming straight for the hydra’s heart with her dagger, then, with a sudden move, the hydra bit Ava’s shoulder and flung her to one side.” “No!” James shouted. Suddenly, a mighty flash came, blinding everyone including the hydra. When the light dimmed, they hydra was lying down, motionless, with blood coming out from it’s heart. James had summoned lighting and struck the beast down. “Ava!” James and Becky yelled while running towards me and April.. I was looking for Ambrosia and nectar while Ava was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. “What were you thinking you stupid girl?” I yelled while tending to her wound with Ambrosia and Nectar, with Becky helping me. “Poison pretty stupid,huh?” Ava mumbled softly. “I thought that I could strike it down…” “The poison is pretty strong, but she will be okay, she just has to rest.” I told James and Becky. “Then we better get to a hotel, then we will continue our journey tomorrow morning.” James said while grabbing Ava’s backpack. So soon, the four friends found a hotel, they rested and settled down there. Four of them knew that they had a big day ahead of them.